


He Doesn't Realize

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this right before bed, I'm not a good enough writer to elaborate on this more, It Sucks, M/M, This is just a drablle, but feel free to do so, but it's still kinda sad, idk - Freeform, something I thought about, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when they are both sent off to Germany in WWII.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil Drabble I wrote while procrastinating sleep:)

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin upon his entry in the army.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when they both become snipers, practically connected at the hip in and out of training.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when they are both sent off to Germany in WWII.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when they're sitting quietly on a rooftop, and the Kazakh kisses him with such fiery passion he just may pass out.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when they're sitting back at camp, looking up at the stars, the faint sound of gunshots echoing in the background.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when he snipes a nazi from six stories up, and the older man gives him a simple, but approving thumbs up.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when the older man gets based in another part of the world to fight a different part of the war.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when he writes the Russian after months of no communication between them.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when he hears news of his friend going missing in action, supposedly abandoning his station.

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't realize he loves Otabek Altin when he snipes a man dead on the first shot, shortly after being shot and his right arm becoming completely immobile, and he wonders if the brunet would be proud of him.

Yuri Plisetsky does realize he loves Otabek Altin when he strays from his post, and faces the dead man -- _Otabek_.

Yuri Plisetsky does realize he loves Otabek Altin when he, too, is suddenly flat on his back, dying on the rooftop of a German building, where a young Nazi woman hit him square in the chest with one of his own bullets.

Yuri Plisetsky does realize, too, that he loved Otabek Altin the entire time.


End file.
